3-D printing can be used to create customized items. However, the present cost of ownership of a 3-D printer and the requisite skill required for proficient use is prohibitive for most people. Generation of 3-D models for printing that fit a particular wearer, as opposed to standardized sizing schemes, adds a further complexity. There are a number of ways to capture body data; however, going from a number of disparate data types to a usable 3-D model for 3-D printing in an accessible fashion is also a difficult problem.